The benefits of regular exercise, such as strength training, aerobic training, flexibility training, etc., are well known. Various types of training, especially strength and flexibility training, may be performed without any external resistance, such as through performing push-up, pull-ups, yoga, or the like. Additionally, strength and flexibility training may be performed either with free weights, e.g., dumbbells and resistance bands, or with exercise machines ranging in complexity. One advantage of not using any resistance or free weights, is that the exercise motion is not constrained by any mechanical structure. In an attempt to operate in a less constrained manner and emulate non-exercise machine training, many exercise machines have been devised to eliminate or lessen the constraint on exercise motion. Some of these machines, however, are not well suited for both pulling and pushing motions. Additionally, some of these machines cannot be adjusted, adjustment options are limited, or adjustment is difficult. For example, some machines can not be easily adjusted for use by people of varying height, arm length, shoulder width, strength, etc. In another example, some machines cannot be easily configured to allow for varying starting and ending orientations. It is with this background in mind, as well as other issues, that some of the aspects of the embodiments described below were conceived and developed.